User blog:Fliu/Luffy and Hancock's child episode 10: The Cyborg of Water 7
It is a nice sunny day. Monkey D. Flora has come a long way from home and is now on her way to meet the next former Straw Hat member, Franky. As her Yuda tows her ship, Flora (currently wearing a crop top and a mini-skirt) sits quietly on the deck, looking through her binoculars for any signs of Water 7. She soon spots a station with a lighthouse in the distance. Flora orders the Yuda to go to the station so she could ask for directions. Along the way, she hears a choo choo sound. She quickly turns her attention to the source of the sound and sees a sea train passing by. Flora: Can it be?! A train that travels over the sea! Looks like my next destination is not too far away! After the sea train disappears into the distance, Flora makes a quick stop at Shift Station. Flora: Hello! Is there anyone there? then sees the station master stepping outside Chimney: Hey there! How may I be of assistance? Are you a pirate? Wait, I don’t see a pirate flag. Are you a traveler? And why is your boat towed by a giant snake? Oops, I should have introduced myself first. I am Chimney, the station master of Shift Station. Flora: Chimney? You’re a friend of the Straw Hat Pirates and their captain. Aren’t you? Chimney: hmmm? Yes, that’s right. How did you know? Flora: I happen to be a relative of that captain. My name is Flora. Chimney: Flora? Hmmmmmmm………..? Monkey D. Flora?! You’re Luffy’s daughter!! Flora and Chimney quickly make their acquaintance. Chimney: so you’re going to Water 7 to see Franky. You’re sure coming a long way just to see your dad’s crewmates. Flora: after dad told me about them, I just had to go see them myself. Besides, I did told dad that I’ll be going on an adventure myself. Chimney: I have something to give to you. a Flora a sheet of paper Here, it’s a map of the island and a reference letter. Grandma gave your dad something like this when he first came here. Give this to Iceburg and he’ll help you find Franky. Water 7 is a huge place so be careful not to get lost, but it is a nice place for sightseeing. Keep going in this direction and you’ll see the island. Flora: thank you very much. Flora leaves Shift Station and continues towards Water 7. She looks at the horizon as her ship sails in the direction Chimney pointed. Flora: While I’m here, I think I’ll have a look at the map Chimney gave me. takes a look and sees that the map is just like Kokoro’s sketch. Doesn’t seem so helpful to me. She looks ahead and finally sees Water 7 with her own eyes and it was completely breathtaking. Flora: I swear, this journey just keeps getting better and better. takes a look at her checklist. Ok then, here’s what I’m going to do: go sightseeing, see the shipwrights that dad said are great, meet the man who’s part machine, hear more fascinating stories, and finally see his amazing powers and abilities. Knowing her Yuda will draw unnecessary attention, she avoids getting too close to the front entrance. She circles around the island until she sees a small peninsula. She then docks her ship and disembarks. While approaching the city, she comes across a rental bull shop after walking across a small bridge. Flora: I guess I can go in from here. then enters the shop Rental Bull Shop owner: Hello, are you a visitor? Flora: a moment to gaze at the inside of the city there really is water everywhere. Rental Bull Shop owner: of course, this is a water city after all. Would you like to rent a bull? As you can see, these bulls are a convenient way to get around in this city. Flora: please explain more about these bulls? The rental shop owner explains about the three types of bulls. Flora: I’ll take one yagara bull. Rental Bull Shop owner: that will be 1000 belis. After paying the man, Flora mounts on a yagara bull and starts exploring. Flora: Alright bull, let’s get a move on! We got places to go! spends her sweet time going from one area to the next through the water roads. I must say, this is way more fun than riding on a camel through a desert. Flora eventually arrives at the market district and decides to have some mizu mizu meat for lunch. After satisfying her empty stomach, she later finds the aqua elevator. Flora: now we’re getting somewhere takes the aqua elevator and goes topside. After exiting the elevator, she starts looking for the Galley-La headquarters when suddenly, she spots a man getting chased by a large crowd of people. The man happens to be Paulie and the people chasing after him are his fans and debt-collectors. Paulie: DAMN IT!! CAN’T THEY EVER GIVE ME A MOMENT’S PEACE?!!!!! Flora rushes to Paulie’s aid. She throws a smoke bomb at the chasing crowd. Amidst the confusion, Flora grabs Paulie and hides him in an alley. Having lost sight of Paulie, the crowd soon disperses. Paulie: in relief thanks a lot for your help back there. For a moment, I thought they were going to get me. These people get more persistent every year. a look at Flora AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! YOU SHAMELESS GIRL!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SHOWING OFF YOUR BODY AND LEGS LIKE THAT?!!!!!!! Flora:?????? Is there something wrong? Paulie: Yes, there is! Don’t you know that what you’re wearing is completely inappropriate?! Fan: Hey! I think I heard Paulie! Paulie: Oh shit! I’m outta here! away in a hurry Flora: I honestly don’t understand what that man was talking about. Flora rides on her yagara bull again and makes her way to Dock 1. She then sees a group of citizens going in the same direction as her. The citizens kept saying that there is a fight going on. Flora follows the crowd to Dock 1 and finds many spectators gathered there. She then walks through the crowd and witness the Galley-La shipwrights (including Paulie, Peeply Lulu, and Tilestone) fighting and beating the crap out of a bunch of ugly pirates. Once the pirates are defeated, Flora overhears comments from the spectators. Citizen #1: as usual, these shipwrights show who’s the toughest around here. Those pirates sure had it coming. Citizen #2: I wish Franky was right here. I’ll like to see how he fights. Citizen #1: it’s too bad that he’s not seen in a battle too often. These shipwrights are already more than enough to handle fodders. Citizen #2: Maybe Franky would fight if there are pirates who can beat these guys. Citizen #1: As if that will ever happen. The spectators leave and the shipwrights go back to work, but Flora remains outside of Dock 1. She is about to go over a small fence and is then met by Peeply Lulu. Peeply Lulu: hold on young lady, I’m afraid you can’t come in like this. Only employees are allowed inside. May I ask what you are here for? Do you need any help? Flora: I’m… looking for Iceburg. Peeply Lulu: Do you have an appointment with him? Flora: uh, I was told to meet him. the reference letter Peeply Lulu: a reference letter from Chimney of Shift Station. Hmmm? You are looking for Franky? What business do you have with him? Flora: Well, you see, he’s… Iceburg and his secretary arrive. Peeply Lulu: Mr. Iceburg! How nice of you to visit! Iceburg: Oh my. We have a visitor. Greetings, I am Iceburg, the leader of Water 7. Flora: and I’m Flora and I have a letter for you. Iceburg the reference letter Iceburg: it at least it doesn’t have Kokoro’s lip mark. Anyway, allow me to give you a warm welcome. Flora a friendly hand shake Flora: so do you know where Franky is? Iceburg: Nmaa, he’s probably in his workshop. I could take you to him, but I could also give you a tour of the shipyard and the Galley-La HQ. How about it? Flora: sure, I can meet Franky later. Iceburg’s secretary: Mr. Iceburg, may I remind you that you have a meeting in two hours. Iceburg: cancel it then, I found something better to do. Now then Flora, let’s begin the tour. his secretary, and Flora enter Dock 1. Iceburg shows Flora around the shipyard. In the meantime, Flora hears another outburst from Paulie. Paulie: AAAAAAHHHH! YOU AGAIN! AND YOU’RE STILL WEARING THAT SHAMELESS SEXY OUTFIT!!!!! ICEBURG!!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT HER IN HERE!!!!! Flora: seriously, what is wrong with this man?! Iceburg: don’t mind him. It’s just that… about Paulie’s personality Flora: Oh really! Then what do you think about this mister?! Paulie a picture of the Kuja Pirates Paulie: ARE YOU CRAZY?!!!! HOW DARE YOU SHOW SUCH A DISTURBING PICTURE!!!! his head away Put that away! What if someone else sees this?!!! Iceburg: Nmaa, Paulie that’s enough. Come on Flora, let’s continue with the tour. showing Flora around the shipyard So Flora, you already met Paulie before you arrived here. Flora: yes, there was a crowd of people chasing him. Iceburg: Paulie happens to be very popular around here and he has many adoring fans. Flora: but some of the people seem to be very angry with him. Iceburg: those must be the debt collectors. Paulie has a hobby for gambling and apparently, he still has many debts to pay off. Nmaa, he hasn’t changed one bit after all these years. Anyway, what do you think of the shipyard? Flora: it’s amazing. I’ve never seen machinery so complex and so sophisticating. By the way, I saw the shipwrights fought pirates some time earlier and even though dad already told me how great the shipwrights are, I must compliment that their skills in combat are quite impressive. Iceburg: For the pride of Water 7, you can expect no less from them. They are skilled at what they do, both carpentry and combat. Flora: Do any of them know Haki? Iceburg: what’s that? Flora: never mind After finishing the tour of the shipyard, Iceburg gives her a tour of the Galley-La HQ. Iceburg: this is where I live. At one point in time, a major battle took place here. Do you know about the incident in which your father and his crew were made suspects for the attempt on my life? Flora: more or less Iceburg: Nmaa, that was the worst experience of my life other than losing my master, Tom, of course. It was bad enough that the officials from the old government annoyed me from time to time, but getting betrayed and shot was utterly unpleasant. I owe your father a lot of gratitude for saving my life. Flora, would you interested in hearing the history of the Galley-La company? Flora: go ahead, I like listening to tales. Iceburg then tells Flora about the origins of the Galley-La company and finally concludes his tour. Iceburg: now that the tour is finished, are you ready to meet Franky? Flora: yes! Definitely! Iceburg takes Flora to Franky’s workshop. entering through the front door Iceburg: Hey Franky! Are you here? Franky: yo Iceburg, what are you doing here? I though you have work to do. Iceburg: a relative of an old friend of ours came for a visit. Franky: who’s the little girl? Is she your date? Iceburg: this is Monkey D. Flora. Franky: owwwwwwwww! So this nice young lady is….!! My captain’s SUPER daughter!!! his signature pose Flora: can I… touch your arms? Franky: By all means, go right ahead. Iceburg: well then, I need to go back to work. Have fun you two. And Franky, be sure to treat her nicely. She came all this way to meet you. Iceburg returns to Galley-La HQ, leaving Flora and Franky to get acquainted with each other. Flora looks around Franky’s workshop while Franky sits on a sofa, drinking a bottle of cola. Franky: you know, I was wondering when you’ll show up. Took you long enough. Now that you’re here, I guess you want me to tell you some stories. Flora: yes, you were once a normal man right? Just like Chopper was once a normal animal and Brook was once a man with flesh. Tell me about the time you became part machine. Franky: ok, but let’s start from the very beginning. There was a time I go by a different name. When I was a young man, I was known as Cutty Flam. Alongside Iceburg, I was an apprentice to Tom, the greatest shipwright ever. an old picture of Tom’s Workers Flora: So your mentor was a fishman. And that’s you when you were still “normal”. Franky: yep, back in the days when Iceburg and I were part of a Ship Building Company called Tom’s Workers. Iceburg was the one who gave me the nickname “Franky” since he thinks “Cutty Flam” sounds weird. During my apprentice years, I love to build small battleships, which I called Battle Frankies. I was trying to build one powerful enough to kill a Sea King. The only one who was strongly against my passion was Iceburg. Flora: tell me more about this Tom. It seems that both you and Iceburg think highly of him. Franky: Tom was a great man! A man that Iceburg and I deeply admired! The reason Water 7 is a thriving city was because of him. Did you see a sea train on your way here to the island? Flora: yes, it was the most amazing thing I’ve seen so far. Franky: well Flora, do you know that Tom was the one who first invented it? then tells the time Water 7 was in bad shape, Tom’s trial, and the creation of the Puffing Tom After many years of hard work, we did it and hope was brought to Water 7. However, the excitement of our success was short-lived thanks to some jackass. about Spandam, the Pluton blueprints, and the end of Tom I should have heeded Iceburg’s warnings and Tom paid the price for it. But I’ll always remember the words Tom said about being a shipwright and he was a proud man to the end. My biggest regret was being completely unable to stop that bastard. All I could accomplish was messing up that asshole’s face right before he took Tom away in the very sea train that Tom build to help this city. I later tried stopping the Puffing Tom myself. I stood on the sea tracks taking the train head-on. Even though all my efforts were futile, I refused to step off the tracks and then… I got run over. I survived, but my body was broken. Luckily, I came across an abandoned ship and I fixed myself with the scraps I found onboard. Four years after the incident, me and Iceburg speak in secret. He gave me the blueprints and the task to keep them safe. Even though he told me to leave the island, I refused to do so because I wanted to atone for what happened to Tom. After our heartwarming reunion, I adopted the name, Franky. then talks about how he formed the Franky Family and what they do during the time before they met the Straw Hats. Franky: I need some fresh air. I know a good bar to go to. Drinks are on me. and Flora goes to the bar run by Mozu and Kiwi Hey Mozu! Hey Kiwi! How are you doing today? Mozu: hello aniki, what can we give you today? Kiwi: who’s the girl? Is she your date? Franky: Real funny Kiwi! and Flora then enjoy the drinks at the bar. Franky then talks about the time he first met Luffy and his crew. Franky: I hope there are no hard feelings. That is far behind us, all water under the bridge now. Flora: tell me one thing, Franky. Is there really such thing as a Klabautermann? Did the Going Merry really spoke during its last hours? Franky: I have no doubt about it. But that’s up to you on whether or not you want to believe it. Franky then continues his story by telling about how the past came back to haunt him, the fight on the sea train, the time he burned the blueprints of Pluton right in Spandam’s face, the battles that followed, and then the time he took all his anger out on Spandam on the Bridge of Hesitation. Franky: beating the shit out of Spanda was totally a dream come true for me. That low-life acted so high and mighty and we got to stick it to him. Teaming up with your father’s crew was the best thing that ever happened to me. As you might already know, I used the 2 million belis I took from long nose to acquire the legendary Adam Wood, the same kind of wood that Tom used to build Gold Roger’s ship. I think it’s now time for you to see the very ship that took us from this island all the way to the end of the Grand Line. Franky takes Flora to the Water 7 museum. Franky: the museum may be closed today, but I have access to this place. Besides, it will better if it’s quite. and Flora enters the museum. After some walking, they arrive at the ship’s location. Here it is Flora! The SUPER ship I designed for the Straw Hat Pirates, the Thousand Sunny!!! Flora: at the ship and goes up for a closer look Franky, can I see the inside of the ship? Franky: follow me then. Flora every inch of the Sunny Flora: Franky, dad told me you got vehicles in your ship. Where are they? Franky: they’re right over there. Flora the vehicles that were stored in the Soldier Dock System, which are currently on display next to the Sunny Flora: Franky, can you tell me about the island that Kuma sent you to? Franky: I landed in the Future Country Barjimoa on Karakuri Island. That island is the birthplace of a genius known as Vegapunk, the same man who made Kuma into a human weapon. After hearing about the War of the Summit, I snuck into Vegapunk’s old lab to find a ship to escape the island. Unfortunately, my intrusion did not go unnoticed and I was pursued by Marines. I later came across a large button with a skull on it. I pushed the button and then… BOOOOOOOOOM! Everything went up in flames! It was such a huge shame. Vegapunk had many SUPER inventions and blueprints stored in that lab and they were all destroyed in that explosion. Flora: but how did you survived? Franky: thankfully for me, I have a durable body. Anyway, that explosion then uncovered another lab, a lab that holds weapon-based inventions. After receiving your father’s message, I spent the next two years upgrading myself. I took everything I need and neither the Marines nor the old government had any idea. Fast-forwarding to the time after Franky’s return to Water 7…. Franky: Flora, do you know that Water 7 is now a giant ship? Flora: whaaaat?! A ship?! Are you serious?! Franky: before I went to sea with your father, Iceburg came up with the idea of turning the island into a ship because of the devastation the Aqua Laguna had on Water 7 each year. After I returned to Water 7, Iceburg and I undertook our biggest project ever. With the Galley-La Company backing us, we made one of the most SUPER achievements in this city’s history and we did it as Tom would say “with a DON”. Now that I think about it, this city is now, in a way, similar to that ghost island we encountered in the Florian Triangle. Flora: this is… incredible. I never thought something like this is even possible. Everyone back home won’t believe this. Men can be amazing in so many ways. Franky: you SUPER flatter me. Flora: oh, I almost forgot. Where’s Chimney’s grandmother? Franky: you mean… Kokoro? I’ll take you to her. Flora to Kokoro’s grave this is where she rests now. It has been twelve years since she passed away. Flora: I’m… sorry. It’s just… I was hoping to see a mermaid. Franky: oh trust me Flora. You may not want her to be the first mermaid you see. I’m not sure how to put this, but you have no idea how depressed Sanji was after he saw her in mermaid form. By the way, you have a ship, don’t you? Flora: yes, I do. Franky: if you like, I can give your ship some repairs, SUPER free of charge. Flora: that would be great! Flora’s ship is then brought to Franky’s workshop and Flora witnesses Franky’s handiwork. Franky: ok all done, that should do it. Your ship is in tip-top shape. One more thing, I have a small present I want to give to you. presents Flora a small device attached to a collar Flora: am I supposed to wear this? Franky: no, it’s for your pet snake. the collar around Blu’s neck and turns on the device Alright, try to say something Snakey. Blu: Hey! I have a name you know and it’s Blu! Flora: Blu? Did you just… talk? Blu: Wait! You can understand me?! I don’t believe it! I always dreamed of being able to speak with humans ever since meeting that talking transforming reindeer! I even wished for this whenever I see falling star! Flora: Franky! What is this?! Franky: that, Flora, is a translator collar. It enables any animal wearing it to be able to speak to humans. I once saw a design of it on one of Vegapunk’s blueprints and with Chopper as the inspiration, I decided to make one myself. The collar your snake is wearing is so far the only one I was able to create. I am currently designing collars for yagara bulls. Blu: in her newfound ability to speak Yeeeaaaaah! My wish finally came true! Now that I can speak to you, I can be more than just a bow! Flora: just promise you won’t get too carried away. Franky, will there be another Aqua Laguna coming? Franky: one already occurred three months ago so don’t worry about it. Flora: there’s just one more thing I want to see. Could you please show me your weapons!? Franky: Whaaaaaaaat?! They’re not for show! Flora: Pleeeeeeeaaase, Franky! Just a demonstration! Franky: Flora, listen. My weapons are solely for the purpose of defending Water 7. I don’t show them off just for the fun of it. That’s just not the way I am. If you’re lucky, maybe some SUPER fearsome pirates will come and attack and then you’ll see my weapons in action. Flora a card Flora: what is this? Franky: It’s an invitation to tonight’s BBQ party. It’s going to be held at Galley-La HQ near the swimming pool. All of my bros will be there. I would like to introduce you to them. There will be lots of meat. You love meat, don’t you? Flora then docks her ship back at the peninsula. In her room, Flora ponders on ways to get Franky to show off his cyborg weapons. Flora: I am not leaving until I get what I want. Since asking him nicely obviously didn’t help, there’s got to be another way to resolve this. Blu: oooooh! I’ve got an idea! Flora: no thanks Blu, I’ll think of something myself. Blu: but I do have an idea and it’s great! Flora: fine, let’s hear it. Blu: do you remember your meeting with the reindeer? At first, he wouldn’t show more of his transformation abilities and then he did when pirates came after you. There’s got to be more of them who hold a grudge against you. So I say we recreate the same situation from snow island. Send a message that says you’re here out to sea and one of those pirate crews is bound to find it. When the pirates come, lure them to machine man and then you’ll see his weapons. What do you think of this idea Flora? Flora: hmmmmmmmmmm, nah Blu: eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh?! Flora: do you really think I’ll take advice from a snake? Blu: crushed but, but, but, but, but. I’m not just any snake. I am your eleventh birthday present. I am your pet, your loyal companion and… Flora: and you’re starting to annoy me. Besides, I’m not going to wait for pirates to come after me and even if they do come, the shipwrights may get in the way. If I’m going to get Franky to show his weapons, I’ll do it on my own terms. idea comes into Flora’s head I got it! Blu: so you have a plan now? Flora: yes, I know what to do. But I’m going to need to gather a few things. But first, I have a party to attend to tonight. 11 days later…. Franky is taking a break from work and decided to visit his bros in their new Franky House in the topside of the city. Franky: he enters through the front door yo bros! It’s me! I… the Franky Family all lying on the floor bruised and battered AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! BROOOOOOOS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU??!!!!!! Zambai: Oh Aniki! This is terrible! A man came out of nowhere and did this to us! Franky: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!! Schollzo: we were all in here, just having a good time. And then we heard the doorbell ringed. I opened the door and there he was, a man in a gray mask, gray armor, and a gray cape. I asked him who he was. He did not answer. I asked him again and then he punched me! Tamagon: and then he stormed into the house and started beating everybody up! He was vicious! I thought he was going to kill us! Franky: Why in the world would he attack you like this?! Kiev: I think he wants you Aniki! Look! He left a message on the wall! Franky sees the message written in graffiti. The message says, “Cyborg Franky, come to Dock 1 immediately”. Franky: that bastard! Who does he think he is?! Franky then makes haste to Dock 1. When he arrives there, he finds a crowd of people gathered at the dock. Citizen #1: I don’t believe this! The best of Galley-La… defeated by a single man! Citizen #2: well, this isn’t the first time the Galley-La were outmatched. This reminds me of the incident in which the Straw Hat Pirates were caught in the middle of? Citizen #3: hey look! Franky is here! Franky: what happened here? Citizen #1: Dock 1 and Galley HQ were attacked. They say it was a renegade wearing gray. Franky enters Dock 1 and finds the place in a big mess and sees many of the shipwrights recuperating from a recent beating. Franky: guys! Are you ok?! Paulie: oh we’re fine alright! Even though we just suffered a crushing and humiliating defeat! I haven’t come face-to-face with an opponent so formidable, not since those scumbags from CP9. All of our attacks… were just so ineffective against him! Peeply Lulu: other than his amazing speed and agility, that gray renegade has some kind of strange power. He managed to defeat many of the carpenters without even touching them. And his strength seems to be abnormal. He was able to take down Tilestone with just three punches. Tilestone: THOSE WERE NO ORDINARY PUNCHES!! I FELT THAT THERE WAS SOME KIND OF FORCE BEHIND THEM!! Iceburg, who is practically unharmed, arrives to meet Franky. Franky: Iceburg! Are you ok?! You’re not hurt, are you?! Iceburg: just my pride. Flashback to Iceburg’s confrontation with the renegade…. Galley-La employee: Iceburg! Please stand back! Let us handle him! Iceburg: the renegade while pointing a gun at “him” Listen punk! I don’t know who you are or what you want! But I, the leader of Water 7, will not stand for this outrage! The renegade casually walked toward Iceburg. Iceburg continuously pulled the trigger, but the renegade kept dodging the bullets. Once “he” gets close enough, “he” simply grabbed the gun out of Iceburg’s hand, dropped it on the floor, and then stomped on it. And then “he” turned around and walked away like nothing happened. Galley-La employee: You bastard! How dare you mock Iceburg! carpenters charged at the renegade and then suddenly collapsed without any apparent reason. Back to the present….. Iceburg: down That… bastard! Acted like I’m not worth the effort! Galley-La employee: Hey Franky! There’s a message for you written over here! Franky sees the graffiti message written on the outside wall of a warehouse. The message says, “Cyborg Franky, I challenge you to a battle. Meet me at Liguria Plaza. No Franky Family, no Galley-La Company, just you and me. Fail to show up and all those close to you will pay the price.” Franky: if it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get! towards Liguria Plaza Citizen #1: is Franky finally going to fight?! Citizen #2: looks that way. Franky later arrives at Liguira Plaza. The plaza has been cleared of civilians save for a person that fits the description by the Franky Family and the Galley-La shipwrights. The person in question is armed with various firearms (such as pistols and bazookas) and a retractable bo staff. Franky approaches the “man” in gray while many spectators, including the Family Family and the Galley-La Company, are watching from afar. Franky: Hey you! Are you the one who beat up my bros?! Are you the one who attacked Dock 1 and Galley-La HQ?! The gray renegade responds by drawing a large pistol and shoots Franky. Franky: Hey! Say something already!! The gray renegade then shoots Franky six more times. Franky: I’ll take that as a yes, so PREPARE FOR A SUPER ASS-KICKING!! STROOONG RIIIIIIGHT!! The renegade dodges the attack by side-stepping it. “He” retaliates by shooting Franky with dual pistols. Franky: these bullets sure pack a punch… FOR ANYONE ELSE! ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!! MASTER NAIL!!! out hundreds of nails at high speed. The renegade dodges the nails as if “he” could predict the path of the nails fired at “him”. Franky: I’m not done yet! Weapons Left!! renegade avoids the bullets by running and jumping around with incredible speed and agility. Dammit! Stop jumping around so much! The renegade then closes in on Franky and knocks him down with a hardened kick to the face with both feet. Franky Family: Aniki!!! quickly gets back up more or less unfazed. Franky: Oh, this is personal now! Franky Rocket Launcher! three homing missiles The renegade grabs one of “his” pistols and shoots down the missiles with Haki-enhanced bullets. Franky charges at the renegade, wanting to get up-close and personal. Franky: Franky Boxing!!! renegade quickly moves left and right, dodging the fists. Strong Hammer!!! After side-stepping the attack, the renegade takes out “his” bo staff, hardens it, and whacks Franky in the face five times with the last one being a powerful slamming strike that sends Franky flying back. Galley-La employee: what… is this guy?!! gets back on his feet. Franky: sarcastically ooooooooow! That huuuuurt! The renegade grabs one of “his” bazookas and fires several shots at Franky, who uses his arms as a shield. Franky returns fire with Franky Cannon. The renegade uses “his” hardened bo staff to deflect the cannonballs and bats one of them back at Franky. The renegade then throws a flash bomb at Franky. Franky: AAAAAAAH! My eyes!! What a cheap shop!! The renegade then wields a bazooka in each arm and bombards Franky. Franky: ow! ow! ow! ow! ow! ow! ow! ow! Damn you!!! You are really annoying!!! Weapons Left! Just like earlier, not a single bullet manages to hit its mark. Franky uses Franky Rocket Launcher again and launches another three homing missiles. Once again, the renegade shoots them down with “his” pistol. Kiev: Damn! Is Aniki ever going to gain control of this battle?! opens his left arm, revealing another rocket launcher. Franky: Take this! Franky Mega Rocket! Zambai: Oh crap! Aniki is pissed off! Franky launches the rocket at the renegade, who then uses a pistol to shoot the rocket, detonating it before it hits its target. Upon detonation, the rocket releases a powerful shockwave that finally knocks the renegade off “his” feet. While the renegade is getting back up, “he” finds himself surrounded by bombs. Franky: I got you now! detonates the bombs The bombs explode, releasing a cloud of gas that engulfs the renegade. Renegade: cough, cough, cough, cough, cough Franky takes advantage of an opening and launches Franky Fireball. The renegade manages to avoid a direct hit, but part of “his” cape got burned off. Franky: you got impressive stamina. You didn’t faint in a few seconds after breathing in the knock-out gas. However, it seems you’re struggling to stay conscious. Franky attacks with another Strong Hammer. The renegade attempts to block the attack with “his” bo staff, but the attack manages to break through, breaking the staff and landing a critical hit that sends the renegade flying back. Franky Family: Alright Aniki! You finally got him! Franky charges up for a laser shot. Tamagon: look! Aniki is going to fire his laser!!! Franky: FRANKY RADICAL BEAM!!!! the laser from his palm just like a Pacifista The renegade sees the beam coming and narrowly dodges it. Franky fires another Radical Beam, which manages to graze the renegade’s left arm. A third Radical Beam is fired and this time, aimed at the ground near the target. Franky: time to SUPER finish this!! Here’s to show my respect for making me exert myself!!! robot voice INITIATING ULTIMATE ANNHILATION MODE for a destructive attack that involves firing cannons, missiles, and laser beams simultaneously Franky Family: Oh shiiiiiit!! That renegade is screwed now!!! Franky: SUUUUUUUPER OPEEEEEEEN FIIIIIIIIIRE!!!!!!!! the ultimate attack and the renegade disappears in a gigantic explosion that covers a wide area Galley-La employee: did he do it?! Did Franky beat him?! When the smoke finally clears, all that remains are the renegade’s burned cape and pieces of “his” mask, armor, and weapons. Franky Family: yeeeeeeeaaaaaah!! Aniki!!! You did it!!!!! Franky: I have to admit, he was an annoying nuisance. But it’s nothing I can’t handle. What do you expect? I’m… SUUUUUUUUUUPEEER!!!!!!!!! doing the pose Franky Family: yeeeeeeeaaaaah! SUUUUUUUUPEEER!!!!!!!! Citizen #1: that was amazing! I finally get to see Franky fight! I’m kinda glad that renegade showed up. Citizen #2: yeah, too bad he got blown up in the end. Sometime later after the battle at Liguria Plaza…. Flora wakes up on a bed in someone’s house. Chimney: you’re finally awake. sees herself covered in bandages. Flora: Chimney? Where am I? Chimney: you’re in my house. I was taking a nice stroll through the city and then I found you all alone unconscious. You were in pretty bad shape, so I brought you back here. What happened to you Flora? Did you run into the gray renegade? Flora: silent Chimney: he caused a huge uproar at Dock 1 and Galley-La HQ. But Franky dealt with him. By the way, have you met Franky and Iceburg yet? Flora: does Franky know I’m here? Chimney: well no, I haven’t contacted him yet. Flora: Chimney, I have a favor to ask. Please don’t tell Franky I was in this house nor what happened to me. I don’t want him to feel bad that I missed an opportunity to see him in action. Chimney: ok the room to get food for Flora Flora: it’s a good thing I managed to ditch that disguise before I passed out. The man in gray, also referred as the gray renegade, was actually Monkey D. Flora in disguise. When Franky used his ultimate attack, Flora withstood the attack by hardening her whole body as best she could. Under the cover of smoke, she escaped the plaza while she was still able to move. Flora later leaves Chimney’s house and returns to her ship. Blu: well Flora! You look like a wreck! Are you satisfied now?!! Eight hours earlier…. Blu: come on Flora! It’s been 11 days and I still don’t know what the plan is! Why are you making this outfit? And why are you organizing the guns from the storage room? Flora: ok Blu, it’s time I tell you. I am going to adopt a new persona and battle Franky. Blu: YOU’LL WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!! Flora: I figure if he needs to fight in order to show his weapons, then I’ll give him a fight. Blu: Oh no! Bad idea! Do you even remember your encounter with the green-haired swordsman?! Even with Haki, you couldn’t lay a single scratch on him! Flora: this time, things will be different. I’m not going to fight Franky the same way as I did with my previous opponents. Blu: are you sure about this?! You never used guns before! Flora: there’s a first for everything my little friend. Blu: so what exactly are you going to do?! Walk up to machine man and challenge him?! Flora: no, first I’m going to beat up the Franky Family. And then I’ll leave Franky a message, telling him to go to Dock 1. By the time he gets there, I will have already defeated the Galley-La shipwrights. And then I’ll leave him another message, telling him to meet me at Liguria Plaza and then we’ll have our fight. Blu: Flora! Isn’t your plan a bit too… extreme?!!!! Flora: Hey, I need to convince Franky that I’m a threat before I can fight him. You didn’t think I attended that BBQ party just to eat meat and have fun. I took an opportunity to get to know the Franky Family such as what they do and where they live. I even used my cuteness to sway some of the carpenters to help me familiarize with the layout of Dock 1 and the HQ. Blu: but how do you know that Franky will meet his Franky Family after you attacked them? Flora: while I was at Franky’s workshop, I took a good look at a schedule posted on the wall. Now the preparations are complete. It’s time I start my plan. on the armor and the cape and equips her weapons Blu: Flora! Think about this for a moment! What if you make Franky too mad and you get blown to bits! Flora: don’t try to talk me out of this. I’ve made up my mind. Blu: Flora! I’m telling you, you’re going to get hurt! Flora puts on the mask and leaves to put her plan into motion. Blu: Fine then!!! Just so you know, if you get hurt, I’ll laugh at you really hard!!! Hmph! Oh well! I’m glad she’s not taking me with her! Her plan is way too crazy for my cold blood!...... Wait a minute! What if she doesn’t come back at all?! If she’s gone, then where can I go?! I can’t bear the thought of it! I’m going to freak out now! back to the present…… Blu: I tried to warn you, but did you listen?! Noooooooooo!!!! I don’t know why you came up with such a crazy idea to begin with!!!.......... Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!! I’m so glad you’re alive!!! I was so worried sick about you!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!............. Hey, wait a minute! I do remember saying what I was going to do if you get hurt. So I’m going to keep my promise and laugh at you. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! Flora: you know, I like you better when you don’t talk. out for the translator collar Blu: No! I want to keep it!! End of the episode…… a note from me: I apologize that it took this long. I did planned on writing this episode during the summer, but something just came up and I got delayed. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Category:Blog posts